Truth or Dare!
by Romantique Chic
Summary: A little game of truth or dare! My first fanfic. HPGW RWHG R&R please!


Disclaimer: No, no, no, just the plot. :D

Ginny/Harry

Hermione/Ron

Truth or Dare

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were very bored during the weekend at Hogwarts. All of the witches and wizards were in the Room of Requirement. They were in their 6th year, and the still couldn't think of anything to do when they got bored. Suddenly Hermione whispered something to Ginny, causing them to giggle. Harry and Ron looked over at them and asked, "What are you all giggling about?"

Ginny and Hermione came to their sense and Ginnu said, "We've thought of something to do."

Ron said, "Well, come off it, what is it?"

Hermione said while giggling, "Truth or Dare."

Harry shreiked, "What!? You've got to be kidding."

Ginny replied, "No, we're not. Let's play."

Suddenly in the Room of Requirement, a box appeared full of truth potion and other random stuff. They then all sat in a circle, waiting.

"So, who goes first?" asked Harry.

"I'll go," said Hermione.

Hermione asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Hermione thought a few seconds and then smiled devilishly. "I dare you, " she paused for dramatic effect, "To kiss Harry."

"What?!"

"You heard me." With that Ginny walked over to Harry and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Alright, Ron!" said Ginny laughing. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Ron, not wanting to do any ridiculous.

"Alright, what is the sexiest thing about Hermione?"

"You can't ask me that!"

"Why?" asked Ginny sweetly.

"Oh, alright." He gulped some truth potion. "I like the way her breasts move up and down when she breathes..." Hermione blushed at this. "Next! Um, let's see... Harry, ol' pal! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry didn't want to risk any of his secrets.

"Alright... let's see... I know! French kiss the girl you like, right now."

"But what if she isn't here?" Harry said, trying to cover himself for not kissing the girl beside him.

"Good God, Harry. Just do it." Harry got up, sat in front of Ginny, and French kissed her. _I've been wanting to do this forever..._ Harry released and sat back down in his usual spot. Ginny sat there stunned. "Alright! My turn."

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. Play with Ron's happy spot for a whole minute."

"WHAT!?" yelled Hermione. Ron looked shocked. She continued, "What if I don't want to do the dare?"

"'Kay, guys. We need to think of consequences..."

Ginny said, " I got it! We have to remove 1 article of clothing."

Hermione took off her shoes and socks. She looked around and said, "Ron! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm... What, in your opinion, is the sexiest thing about yourself?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione..." he frowned. "I think my ass is hot." With that, they were all bursting out with laughter. "Okay next... Ginny!"

"Truth." She then swallowed the truth potion.

"Are you interested in Harry physically?"

"Yes, he is the hottest guy I've ever met." After that, Ginny covered her mouth and took a small glance at Harry. Harry was blushing.

"Alright, I suppose I chose Hermione."

Hermione said, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ron WITH tongue." Hermione walked over and kissed Ron passionately. A few seconds later, they released, both blushing.

Hermione said, "Alright, Harry. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He couldn't help but to not resist a dare. I mean, the game was more fun that way, right?

"I dare you... to try to seduce Ron."

"WHAT!? I'm _not _going to seduce my best friend."

"Do it, or you have to remove an article of clothing." Harry took his socks and shoes off, no way was he going to seduce his best friend.

"Alright, who shall I take this out on? Ginny! I see you're being quiet."

Ginny smiled and said, "Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Snape and propose. Act like you mean it!"

"Okay, fine, I'll do it!" They all followed her out of the room and went down to the dungeons. Snape came out yelling, "WEASLEY! What are you doing here!!"

"Well, I've come to admit my love. Oh, my dear Snape, will you marry me?" Ginny said biting her lip back, trying not to laugh.

"What?! Idiot girl, go back to your dormitory at ONCE!" Snape snarled.

"Does that mean we're through?" asked Ginny innocently.

"OUT!!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran laughing in hysterics. As soon as they got back, they were all rolling on the floor laughing.

"Good one, Ginny, I should've brought my camera!" laughed Ron.

"Alright, alright, who's next? Ah! Ron."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the Slytherins and try to seduce the first person that you see."

"Okay! I'm brave, I'll do it."

They all walked to the Slytherin's common room door and knocked. Malfoy answered, "What do _you _want, Weasley?"

Ron said in his best seductive voice, "_Oh, my dear Draco... You've always been the one I've_," he paused to look down at Malfoy's private area, _"wanted..."_ With that, Ron ran away with the others in hysterics.

"That was bloody brilliant Ron!!" laughed Harry and Hermione.

"The look on Malfoy's face," laughed Ginny, "was priceless!!"

"Okay, I'm glad you thought that was funny, "said Ron, "and I chose Harry."

"Dare."

"I dare you to pierce your happy place."

"NO!"

Hermione said, "Then you have to take an article of clothing off." Harry took his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Ron gave his sister the death glare for staring at Harry.

Harry looked at the others. He decided, "Hermione."

"Dare." Mostly everyone now was choosing dares cause they were just more fun (and funny).

"I dare you to write a love letter to Proffesor Snape."

"Fine." she took a piece of parchment and quill and wrote. When she was done, she read it aloud:

"Dear Snapie-liscious, you're all I want. From your hot sexy growl to your tight cute ass. I hope you shall return your love (and body). Love, Hermie. P.S. If you want to, meet me down by the Great Hall when you get this, I have a little surprise." Everyone was laughing so hard, that they were crying. Harry called Hedwig, who came throught the window, and took the letter to Snape.

"What will happen when he shows up at the Great Hall?" asked Harry.

"I know!" said Ginny. "We can have Ron and Hermione make out there."

"What?!" shouted Hermione and Ron at the same time. "No!"

"Suit yourself." said Ginny.

Hermione said, "All right, Ginny. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Name everything you love about Harry."

Ginny was forced by the potion to say, "He's hot, cute, brave, kind, sweet, gorgeous, his eyes are amazing, I love how his hair is everywhere, which always gives me ideas, he's sexy, loving, wonderful - "

"This'll take forever," said Ron. "You can stop now." Harry was blushing a dark scarlet.

"I chose you Ron, "said Ginny.

"Dare."

"Yes!! I dare you to make out with Hermione in the Great Hall."

"Grr.." muttered Ron. They all went to the Great Hall, and Harry and Ginny hid. Hermione and Ron started making out. They were practically eating eachother's faces. Then Snape came around the corner and yelled, "WEASLEY! GRANGER! 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! And Ms. Granger! I got your letter! 10 points!! To the common room!" Snape turned at his heels and left. Ginny and Harry were laughing like crazy.

Ginny said, "That was friggin' hilarious! I can't believe he actually came..."

With this, the whole group laughed the whole way back to the Room of Requirement. Ron turned to Ginny, "Now it's on."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to pierce your navel just like a muggle does!"

"No. way. That'd hurt like crazy!" She removed her socks and shoes. "Hmph."

They continued their dares and truths, until they were the following:

Ginny was left with just her underwear and pants on.

Ron had just his jeans.

Hermione had just her underwear (Much to Ron's liking).

Harry had just his jeans (he said his glasses counted as clothing).

"Dare," replied Harry.

"I dare you to make out with Ginny for ten minutes in that closet over there!" said Hermione.

"Wha?" said Ron. "She can't do that!"

"That's not your decision, Ronald," said Hermione. Harry and Ginny went over to the closet and went inside.

Harry said, "Do you want to do this?"

Ginny (still affected by the Truth Potion) said, "Yes. Can I tell you something?"

Harry (also affected) said, "Of course, Gin."

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that they began to snog away, kissing eachother deeper and deeper. Ginny threw her arms around Harry, and tangled her fingers in his hair. Harry held her waist, bringing her closer and closer. They then heard a knock, but they ignored it.

"Hey! Gin! Harry! It's been 10 minutes!" Still no reaction. Ron whispered, "He better not be doing that to my sister!"

Hermione said frantically, "Calm down, Ron! In fact..."

"Yea?"

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Wow, really? I love you too!" With that they threw their arms around eachother and kissed passionately.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny stopped and Harry said, "We can continue this in the Common Room... We can just say we're tired and go up."

"Alright!," Ginny said enthusiastically. They opened the closet door and made their way through the kissing of the 2 lovers named Hermione and Ron. They put their clothes on and went to the Common Room. Ever since then, they've been glad that they played that silly little Muggle game, Truth or Dare.

THE END


End file.
